The Dreamer and the Cheerleader
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Series of Peter/Claire drabbles
1. Fifties Date

**Title: Fifties Date**

**Author: Cesia Illuser/ Warangel88  
Pairing: Claire/Peter**

**Warring: Non Cesty Paire, slightly smutty towards the end**

**Diclaimer: Don't own Heroes. First drabble in a series of Parire drabbles. Thanks Ellie for betaing**

"You took us to the fifties," she stated happily as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against his, and he tasted faintly the watermelon lip gloss that she was wearing.

Her emerald green eyes watched in delight as she observed several of the other couples dancing, the girls dressed in skirts with poodles on the bright cloth and white sneakers, the guys wearing leather jackets over a white t-shirt.

They were dressed no different from every other couple in that time period. She was dressed in bright pink skirt that had a poodle across the surface and a white button shirt, her golden locks having a bit more curl than usual.

The only jewelry that she wore was a silver heart shaped locket Peter gave her for her eighteenth birthday.

He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with a leather jacket over it, the classic bad boy look, but looked gorgeous nonetheless.

Claire couldn't help but smile as she watched the couples dance, the girls dressed in similar skirts to her, only with shades of blue, red, purple, and even some that matched her own color.

Peter smiled lightly, "I remember you saying that you wished you'd lived during the fifties on one of our movie nights."

Claire smiled at that, she remembered that night too. There was some movie on TV, the name currently escaping her; but she did remember saying something along the lines of malts and hamburgers, "You're the greatest boyfriend ever."

Peter laughed lightly as he pulled his girlfriend on the dance floor and started dancing like the other couples were doing. Truthfully, it'd been awhile since they had gone on a date, what with the whole saving the world business.

He is entirely grateful that Claire stood by him, and he knows that it certainly was easy task for her with Sylar, the Company, his family, and the paparazzi, "I love you."

She smiled at him, "I love you too, Peter."

Later, he teleported them back to his apartment and fell into his bed in a mixture of pleasure and bliss as he stripped her out of the button shirt and pink skirt leaving her in her pink lace bra and matching thong. His lips pressed against her bare flesh as he made love to her.

She can't wait until they time travel again for their next date.

**-The End**


	2. Comic Book Wedding

**Title: Comic Book Wedding**

**Author: Cesia Illuser/ Warangel88**

**Pairing: Claire/Peter and Sue Storm/Reed Richards?**

**Warrings: Non Cesty and slight AU version of S1**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Heroes thanks Ellie for betaing**

She has never been a big fan of comic books.

She supposed it wasn't until she found out that she had the ability to heal and other people had abilities too, that she actually started to watch comic based movies.

She and the other heroes started a tradition after they saved New York from the bomb four years ago; they would other gather at someone's apartment, and watch some superhero type movie, eat pizza, and simply hang out.

She cuddled up gently against Peter as she watched Susan Storm and Reed Richards finally tie the knot after five times of trying to get married.

Vaguely, she felt Peter press a soft kiss against her golden locks, his dark eyes never leaving the large screen, and she couldn't help but allow her gaze wander to the silver engagement band on her finger.

Peter had proposed to her a couple of weeks ago, on the anniversary of when they met, October 13th she recalled, dimly. Even now she can't help but feel blissfully happy and several times she's caught herself thinking, 'Oh my God, I'm getting married.'

She felt Peter help her off the white leather couch as the credits start rolling, pressing a soft kiss against the knuckles of her hand.

"So, who is your favorite superhero?" he questioned softly as he wrapped an arm around her slim waist, stepping into the cool October air.

She almost instantly snuggled into the warmth that he provided, and she slightly wished she wore a pair of jeans and a shirt instead of the lime green sundress she'd put on.

Even with the white zip up jacket she currently wore over the dress, she could still feel the cold October air.

"Hmm I don't know, can you fly?" she questioned, flashing him a teasing smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

"Perhaps," he teased as he lifted her up in his arms bridal style before he started to hover in the air, until they were over the buildings of Manhattan.

"Well then, I guess you're my favorite hero," she teased pressing a soft kiss against his lips, "and all heroes deserve a kiss from the damsel in distress, right?"

He smiled against her lips before deepening the kiss, "Oh and Claire? You are totally _my_ hero."

Claire giggled at the statement but she sensed the truth in his words, they'd saved each other several times. They were the times when Peter made her feel like a comic book character, and she honestly loves those moments.

**the end**


	3. Not Quite Peter Parker

**Title: **Not Quite Peter Parker

**Author: **Cesia Illuser/warangel88

**Pairing: **Claire/Peter M.J./Peter Parker

**Warnings: **Non Cesty

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Heroes thanks Ellie for betaing

"Who was your favorite childhood comic book hero?" Claire questioned softly, stretching out on his twin size bed as her emerald green eyes met his dark brown ones.

Honestly random questions like these he had gotten used to, especially when she first moved in with him, after she ran away from home five years ago, only a couple of weeks after he saved her from the psychopath killer at Homecoming.

"Favorite comic book hero?" he questioned softly at his fiancé's nod. He slightly mused on the questioned before answering, "I'm going to have to go with Spiderman."

"Spiderman. I can see that," she considered lightly. At his curious look she continued,

"Spiderman's identity is Peter Parker. You have the same first name and both of your last names start with a P. You both live in New York, you were both geeks in high school…"

Peter laughed softly at her reasons and he honestly had to admit some of those reasons were why he loved Spiderman as a child and in high school. He pressed a soft, chaste kiss against her rose colored lips, swallowing any more reasons that she had in the kiss.

"So does that make you M.J, sweetheart?" he questioned softly against her lips. She shrugged slightly flashing him a slightly teasing smile.

"And why would I be M.J, Peter?" she questioned softly pecking him tenderly on the lips. A part of her silently wondered why she would be M.J. She had always thought Simone would be his Mary Jane Watson, not her.

"You both have a knack of getting yourself into trouble," Claire snorted at that remark and glared at her fiancé. "You both live in New York, well now you do, you hung out with the popular crowd in high school. Mary Jane was Parker's dream girl and you're mine."

"Really?" she questioned softly slightly surprised at the last part. She had always thought that Simone was Peter's dream girl considering he spent the last couple of years pining for the gallery owner.

He nodded slightly as he cupped her face into his hands, pecking her softly on her rose colored lips

"I love you, Claire," he uttered against her lips as she gently ran his fingers through his dark chestnut locks. She smiled up at him; she never got tired of him saying those three words.

They weren't Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson, but the parallels were there.

**the end**


	4. Charm Braclet

**Title: Charm Braclet**

**Author: Cesia Illuser/ Warangel88**

**Pairing: Claire/Peter **

**Warrings: Slightly AU and Non Cesty **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Heroes thanks Ellie for betaing**

She fingered the silver charm bracelet carefully.

The bracelet was full of charms and she couldn't help but feel giddy by the gift. It must have cost Peter a small fortune to buy so many charms that had tiny jewels on the bracelet. She silently looked at all the charms on the bracelet, each one holding a memory.

A small silver cheerleader wearing a red uniform, waving her hands in the air and carrying small pom-poms, and a small paint brush. She instantly recognized the fact they were to symbolize the words that future Hiro told him, as well as the portrait that Isaac painted.

A small silver tiara with diamonds encrusted on the surface for when they first met four years ago. She was supposed to be Homecoming Queen, but instead was chased down by a psycho killer.

A nurse hat with a red cross in the middle to symbolize her ability to heal from any injury she might get, as well as her immortality.

The charm next to it was the Superman emblem, and she silently recognized it had a double meaning to it. For what she said to him in the jail cell the day after Homecoming, as well as the memory of when he first took her flying. She would sometimes tease him that they were Clark Kent and Lois Lane.

The small, brown teddy bear she was sure represented her deceased father, while the small dog represents her mother Sandra.

A small charm of video tape probably represented the countless movie nights they had before and after the election. A small pink cupcake with a candle in it, to celebrate her eighteenth birthday, not to mention the constant sweets she made.

A year ago today, she silently noted.

Countless other charms were on the bracelet, as well some to describe important memories, while others to describe people that touched both of their lives. The last charm on the bracelet was a heart with diamonds engraved into the surface; she silently knows it means that she has his heart.

She smiled brightly at him "It's beautiful, Peter."

He took the nearly forgotten bracelet from the long box and fastened it around her naked wrist, a small blush glowing on his olive toned skin.

"I got the idea from Nathan."

"Nathan?" she repeated. She knew that Nathan wasn't her greatest fan, mostly because of the fact that she was ten years younger than Peter.

He pecked her softly on the lips, "On Heidi's twenty fifth birthday he gave her a charm bracelet, and I pretty much forgot about it, until I saw her wearing it a couple of weeks ago."

She nodded slightly, the smile never leaving her face as she silently raised a hand to his face, feeling the bracelet slither down her arm as she pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. She slipped into his lap, feeling the short cloth of her baby blue dress ride up on her sun kissed thighs, worn to the party that Niki was hosting.

"Happy birthday, angel," he murmured huskily against her neck.

She slightly started to unbutton his navy blue silk shirt, "I think you deserve a present as well."

Shortly after, the only thing that she was wearing was the charm bracelet on her arm.

**the end**


	5. Guardian Angel

**Title: Guardian Angel**

**Author: Cesia Illuser/Warangel88**

**Pairing: Claire/Peter**

**Warrings: Slightly AU of S1. Non Cesty Paire.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, **

Her dad had once given her a silver necklace.

It was of an angel with diamond wings on a thin silver chain. Her dad said it would protect her, as silly as it sounded, a necklace couldn't protect somebody even if it was of angel.

She had smiled brightly at her father and kissed him on his rugged cheek before thanking him for the beautiful gift.

She played gently with the silver necklace around her neck as she watched Peter Petrelli slip on a plain black shirt from the bed. She honestly hates the fact that he can react so calmly to the fact that he was going to blow up today in the town plaza.

Leaving her behind.

She honestly wanted nothing more than beg him to leave New York with her, or find some other way of preventing him from exploding. But every time she brought it up, he grew quiet and immediately changed the subject, much to her silent dismay.

She carefully reached behind her neck, unclasping the silver necklace and clutched it softly in her closed hand, feeling the necklace get warm.

Peter glanced over to her, noticing she hadn't moved from the bed they slept in the previous night. She was kneeling slightly on the blue coverlet with the white cotton sheets wrapped around her naked form, her golden locks falling messy around her sun kissed shoulders.

"Claire?" he questioned softy as he moved towards the bed.

She almost instantly flung herself into his arms, and almost on instinct he wrapped his arms around her. He pressed a soft kiss against her forehead, "I love you."

He could almost hear an echo of the words against the black cotton cloth that covered his slightly muscular chest before she backed off, opening her slightly closed fist and revealing the silver necklace. "I want you to have this."

"Claire…"

"Please, Peter," she pleaded softly. "It might protect you then you can come back to me."

She honestly didn't realize how childish it sounded until the words came from her lips, the dreams of a silly cheerleader who still hoped for a happy ending.

Peter silently took the necklace from her, clasping it around his neck, causing her to smile a little bit before wrapping her arms around him again.

Five months after they stop the explosion, thanks to Nathan, he went missing for a while, presumed dead. Then he appeared at school wearing the necklace.

She immediately jumped into his arms, crying softly into his neck, hearing the soft words that Peter uttered to her. She knew that she had a guardian angel protecting him.

_**the end**_


	6. Cinderella

Title: Cinderella

Author: Cesia Illuser/warangel88

Pairing: Claire/Peter Claire/Zach friendship

Warnings/Spoilers Up to Fallout Non Cesty

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes if I did Paire obviously wouldn't be related. Thanks Ellie for betaing

Zach would call her Cinderella.

It was something that they started on Homecoming night as they drove to the school. She had teasingly asked him, "So am I Cinderella?"

He had teased her back, "If you're Cinderella then I'm your Fairy Godmother."

Honestly, maybe in a weird way she was Cinderella, not exactly of course. She didn't have an evil step mother who tore her beautiful dress to prevent her going from the ball; instead she had a loving father who tried to protect her.

She met her Prince Charming that night, but she didn't get her dance with him as he had been arrested because they thought he killed Jackie, and dancing didn't really seem important to her after Jackie's death and almost dying herself.

Even though she dreamt that she got her dance that night, she was dressed in her long maroon dress that she bought specifically for that night, and he was dressed in the clothes that he wore that night. And at the end of the dream, he would always kiss her.

She silently stared at her best friend for a moment as he uttered in teasing tone, "You never know you might get your dance with Prince Charming someday."

She snorted slightly, "Unlikely, he's probably ten years older than I am and already has a hot beautiful girlfriend back in New York. Why would he want anything to do with me? I'm just a cheerleader from Odessa High."

"A cheerleader that he was told to save," He pointed out lightly watching his friend stand up, "So you probably will see him again."

"I sincerely hope I do."

Zach simply smiled.

Two years later she was dressed in a beautiful formal midnight blue strapless gown dancing in the arms of her 'Prince Charming' at one of the fundraisers his brother was hosting.

For a moment nothing else mattered between them.

Cinderella finally got her dance with her Prince Charming.

**The End**

Please review.


	7. Dance with Me

Title: Dance with Me

Author: Cesia Illuser/Warangel88

Pairing: Claire/Peter hints of Heidi/Nathan

Warrnings: Loose Speculation of Angela charctar in S3, Non Cesty

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes if I did Paire obviously wouldn't be related. Thanks Ellie for betaing

His dark eyes silently scanned the full ballroom, seeing people socializing with the good Indian doctor and people dancing to the slow music. He recognized a few people that were in New York when he almost exploded.

He knew that most of the people there had special abilities or knew somebody who did and he wanted to help them in any way possible, even it was simply donating the money to Chandra Suresh Organization that was named after Mohinder's father. He knew that many of the original _heroes_ himself included travel the world to help people like them and offer them their aid.

His eyes silently fell on a familiar blonde dressed in a beautiful strapless crimson gown that fell to the tile floor. Her golden locks done in some fancy way, a pair of gold and ruby dangling earrings that matched the elegant necklace she wore.

The cheerleader he saved at Homecoming.

The last time he saw her was in Texas almost two years ago; they had gotten into an argument about Angela Petrelli and the lies she fed them.

She destroyed Nathan and Heidi's marriage, as well lying about her parentage, as she found out that Nathan wasn't her father, a man called Adam Monroe was. Her mother had simply been an experiment to the Company.

He called her a liar. She called him naïve.

She went back to California the next day and they hadn't talked to each other since then, only catching glimpses of each other, and he never really apologized to her even when Angela was revealed as the mastermind of the Company.

He could honestly say that he missed her. Perhaps more than someone his age should, but he honestly had to admit that he had grown to love the indestructible cheerleader.

"You look beautiful, Claire," he uttered softly and he could faintly see her cheeks turn a light pink color as she uttered a soft 'thank you.'

"I'm sorry," he blurted out, remembering the harsh words he last said to her. He watched various emotions flutter across her face, confusion before realization which was mixed with sadness.

"I'm sorry too," she uttered softly. "She is still your mother and I should have been a better friend to you. It was just that she ruined so many lives."

Peter nodded slightly as he pushed the thoughts of his mother out his mind, before looking at the blonde standing in front of him and offered a hand out to her, "Dance with me?"

Claire smiled at him as she rested a hand on his causing the ruby tennis bracelet to slightly slide down her arm, "I would love to."

He smiled as twirled her around to the slow tempo love song, causing a soft giggle to escape her rose glossed lips. She smiled up at him, seeing love and devotion in his eyes the same look that she saw whenever she looked at her parents or even Nathan and Heidi.

He leaned down and pressed a soft passionate kiss against her rose colored lips, and it was everything that she dreamed of her first kiss would be with Peter, it was full of love, devotion, and things fairytales are made of.

She knew that she would be dreaming of dances and kisses with her knight in shining armor for nights to come.

**-The End**


	8. Destiny

Title: Destiny

Author: Cesia Illuser/Warangel88

Pairing: Claire/Peter hints of Adam/Meredith

Warrnings: Slightly AU OOC for Adam

Author Notes: I wrote this fic mostly because I hope that Adam is Claire's biological father and not Nathan. Meredith never claimed that Nathan was the father in the fic as well as the fact that she has a slightly healthy relationship with Claire. Adam is good in this fic and he never tried to release the virus into the world

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes if I did Paire obviously wouldn't be related. Thanks Ellie for betaing

His little girl is getting married today.

The little girl that he never got to see grow up into the fine woman that she was today, and he recalled hazily the day that Meredith told him she was pregnant.

Of course that was before his wife and unborn child was ripped away from him, when the Company finally caught up to him after five years of being on the run.

He never imagined that after eighteen years of being confined in a cell at the Company that he would meet his daughter's fiancé, Peter Petrelli.

He took an instant liking to the younger Petrelli and he would talk about his daughter with such fondness, and love that he knew that Peter will never hurt his daughter.

They planned their escape together, and eventually their revenge against the Company.

Neither of them wanted Claire and their future children, whenever that may be, to be hunted down by the Company. Surprisingly, they found like-minded people, mostly friends of Peter and his daughter, who wanted nothing more than to see the Company go down.

He tapped on the wooden door of his daughter's dressing room; it was Heidi who answered the door, wearing a maroon bridesmaid dress. She gave Claire's biological father a smile before stepping aside, allowing him in the room.

His eyes immediately looked at his daughter, dressed in a sleeveless, white wedding gown that flowed to the carpeted floor covering her white heels.

She only wore a pair of dangling, diamond earrings a Christmas gift from her adoptive father shortly before he was murdered by the Company. Her golden locks that she obviously inherited from Meredith fell loosely around her.

"You look beautiful, Claire," he uttered, in compete awe of his beautiful daughter.

"Thank you," she replied softly pressing a soft kiss against his cheek. "But I really don't think you came in here to tell me only that did you?"

"You caught me," he answered, "I have a wedding gift to give to you."

He pressed a small jewelry box into her well manicured hands and he caught her gasp as she opened the box. Inside was a silver necklace with a Japanese character that had several tiny diamonds inside.

"It's beautiful, dad," she uttered in awe of the gift, "But what does it mean?"

"Destiny," he answered, "You and Peter are destined to be together. It somehow fit that you should have it."

Her cheeks glowed a light pink color, "Thank you."

He watched her fumble with the clasp of the necklace and watched the medium size character fall against her sun kissed skin.

He was the one who walked her down the aisle, as proud as father could be, and he knows that her adoptive father Noah would be proud of her as well.

He watched as Peter said his vows with love and devotion in his eyes that matched his daughter's, before he lifted up her veil and pressed a kiss against her rose colored lips.

It was destiny.

**The End**

Please Review. Reviews make me happy.


	9. Homecoming Queen

Title: Homecoming Queen

Author: Cesia Illuser/Warangel88

Pairing: Claire/Peter

Warnings: AU after Fallout

Author Notes: This was loosely inspired by the episode Homecomming and a fic I read awhile ago. As well as the fact that I think Claire should have had a dance with Peter. This is set in a slightly AU where Claire is living with Peter

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes if I did Paire obviously wouldn't be related. Thanks Ellie for betaing

She never got her crown that night at Homecoming.

Honestly the crown and the dance were the last things on her mind, especially after being chased down by a psycho killer and watching her friend being murdered.

She slightly remembers telling Peter once that she would have become Homecoming Queen that night if Sylar didn't appear, before she started crying for the loss of her former best friend and childlike innocence. He murmured sweet words to her as he held her in his arms.

When she saw a floor length, elegant, dark blue, strapless dress that had several rime stones sewn on it on the bedspread with dark blue heels, with a simple note that said to put it on and to go downstairs where a limo would be waiting, she was intrigued.

With a little confusion, she put on the blue gown and heels finding they both fit perfectly, causing her to slightly wonder how he knew her size. She allowed her golden locks fall into simple curls down her back, and put on a pair of dangling earrings and a matching necklace that got when she went shopping with Niki.

She wrapped a white shawl around her sun kissed shoulders as she made her way downstairs and, as promised, a limo was waiting for her, with Peter waiting for her in a tuxedo with his dark hair combed back holding a small white box. "You look beautiful."

"Peter, what is all of this?" she questioned softly pulling the white shawl a bit tighter around her as he slipped on a maroon flower on her wrist.

"You'll see, Claire," he uttered as helped her into the limo, his lips curling into a small smile as he watch the blond cheerleader, not giving her any hints on going on.

The limo came to a stop at a place that he rented for the night with his brother's help, and Claire let out a small gasp as she studied the beautifully decorated place that had been done in her old school colors, with a table beautifully decorated with her favorite food.

Her eyes widened a little bit, "You did all of this, Peter?"

He shook his head, "Everyone helped in their own way to make this night special for you, and you would have made a beautiful Homecoming queen."

She smiled a little bit as he opened a small white box producing a silver tiara with real diamonds, and he gently placed it on top of her head.

"Thank you," she uttered gratefully pressing a soft kiss against his cheek, and she honestly hoped that later she would be able to kiss him somewhere else.

"Does that mean I get a dance with the queen?" he questioned as he pulled her into the middle of the dance floor, causing her to smile. For the moment all that mattered was them, not him being bomb that would destroy half of New York.

Perhaps when they got back to the apartment she could show him how much she loves him.

**-The End**


	10. I Knew That I Love You

Title: I Knew that I Love You

Author: Cesia Illuser/Warangel

Pairing: Claire/Peter hints of Isaac/Simone/Peter

Warnings/Spoilers: Up to Homecoming/Fallout goes AU Non Cesty

Inspired by the song I Knew that I Love You-Savage Garden

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes and thanks Ellie for Betaing

He had first seen a painting of the blonde hair cheerleader with bright golden hair and emerald green eyes reaching out for something, a scared look on her face.

Perhaps that's when he knew that he had to protect the blonde cheerleader with his life, to protect her from whoever wanted to eat her brain out.

Honestly he found it silly that he would give his life for a girl that he had never met, and he knew silently that his brother would never understand.

The girl that was supposed to safe wasn't quite the person he thought it would be; he thought it would be the girl in the glass case receiving an award for rescuing a man from the fire, when in reality it was the girl who he had bumped into who had a sad little smile on her face, and honestly he thought she was beautiful. Not particularly in the same way he thought Simone was beautiful, because he has always _loved_ her, but just beautiful.

He can slightly recall the thoughts he had, wishing that it was this girl who he had to save and not the girl in the glass cabinet.

It honestly didn't take long for him to fall in love with the cheerleader after spending most of his time with her, especially after he caught Simone cheating on him with Isaac.

One day, as they lay in his bed she had questioned softly when exactly he had fallen in love with her, and he smiled slightly and answered, 'When I saw the painting of you in Isaac's loft.'

**The End**


	11. Nightmares

Title: Nightmares

Author: Cesia Illuser/Warangel88

Pairing: Claire/Peter

Warnings: Loose speculation for S3, Non Cesty

Author Notes: Thanks Ellie for Betaing

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes

He would have dreams of the future, or nightmares, if you want to be more accurate.

After all, you don't toss and turn when you're having dreams, muttering an occasional "no" in your sleep, and you certainly don't have a recurring dream about your friends and _former _niece being brutally killed.

He silently admitted that Claire's death was the one that struck him most off guard, and the most vivid in his mind. He can still hear her screams of pain as his arch nemesis slowly cut of the blonde's head, like he had done to so many of his other victims. He could recall his own unbearable pain of Sylar cutting off his head almost a year ago in Dr. Suresh's apartment.

He could bring to mind that the Claire in his dream had short, golden hair that fell a little above her shoulder, giving her a slightly more mature look, and he had noticed a wedding band on her finger. It was funny how he could notice all this in a dream.

He honestly believed that they were married in the future, as weird it might sound, but it was just a feeling that he had gotten in the dream. Of course, it would be perfectly legal for them to be married now, he mused, considering he wasn't a Petrelli, a lie that Angela had told him for almost twenty seven years now.

Angela had killed his biological parents after finding out that he might develop powers and claimed him as her child, and it wasn't like his relationship with Nathan really changed.

It was something that Claire taught him really, considering she was adopted as well and would bounce back and forth between the Petrelli manor and the Bennet's, who had recently moved to New York, that blood wasn't the only thing that made up a family.

He watched as Claire silently walked down the stairs dressed in a knee length, white skirt that had a thin stripe of lime green that matched her spaghetti strap top, clothes that she had clearly got when she went shopping with Heidi. Her golden locks fell loosely around her shoulders, so different from the hairstyle that she had in his dream.

He could feel his face pale slightly at the remembrance of his nightmare; watching her die right in front of him while he had been powerless to stop it. Of course, it wasn't like her fate was set in stone.

After, all he dreamt that he was going to blow up half of Manhattan, and they managed to prevent that from happening. So he could stop Claire from being killed in the future, right?

"Is something wrong, Peter?" She questioned softly.

"Just a bad dream," He answered and Claire nodded slightly, "that I have no intention of letting happen."

**The End**


	12. Tempation

Title: Temptation

Author: Cesia Illuser/Warangel88

Pairing: Evil Claire/Peter small hints of Meredith/Adam

Warnings: Slightly AU, Dark, Non-Cesty. Character Death

Author Notes: Thanks Ellie for betaing

Disclaimer: I dont own Heroes

Darkness tempts her.

Whether it's because of the Company killing her father or the fact that _he_ is one step closer to stepping into the dark side she hardly knows, nor does she really care.

Heck, it could even be in her blood.

As it turns out, her biological mother, Meredith, had been married to Adam Monroe, and she is their child, not hers and Nathan's.

The only reason she claimed the child was Nathan's was so she could get her own personal revenge on the Petrelli family, who seemed to have more ties to the Company than she ever realized.

Not like she really cared about Meredith's lying or anything. In fact, she desires nothing more than to kill a certain Petrelli herself.

She hardly believes her relationship with Peter Petrelli would be any different even if they were related, mostly because of the recent darkness in them both.

Even her style of clothes has changed; she wears black clothes that usually reveal more than she would have ever worn if she still lived with the Bennet's.

Her dark, cherry red lips curl into a slight smirk as she saddles her lover's lap and cups his face into her hands, passionately kissing him, his fingers moving up her short, black, leather skirt.

Her fingers run through his short, dark locks as she slightly grinds her hips against his, and the fact they're in a public place only makes her desire Peter even more.

"Peter, you would do anything for me, right?" She questioned softly as her emerald green eyes rested on a familiar figure in the corner.

She has silently known that her ex-boyfriend has been following her for the past month, and she honestly enjoys torturing him. Not necessary in a physical sense but more emotionally, showing him what he could never have.

"You know I would, Claire," He utters as his lips curl into a dark smile, before he softly presses his lips against hers.

Claire smiles seductively at him, "Would you kill my ex?"

Peter smiles darkly.

Being bad is a so much more fun than being good.

**The end**


	13. Rebound Girl

Title: Rebound Girl

Author: Cesia Illuser/Waranagel88

Pairing: Claire/Peter with some Simone/Peter

Warnings: AU version of S1 Non Cesty

Author Notes: Thanks Ellie for Betaing

Dislcaimer: I dont own Heroes

She really wasn't surprised to hear that Simone and Peter broke up.

She had seen it a mile away the way that the dark skinned beauty would always spend her time with Isaac, and it honestly didn't take a genius to figure out that she and Isaac were lovers before she decided to date Peter.

And honestly, what she could pick up from Heidi and Peter is that Simone broke up shortly before Isaac before going out with Peter.

It was clearly obvious to her that Peter was Simone's rebound boy and, frankly, she believed that Peter deserved better than her.

Not like she had the delusion that Peter would suddenly decide to go out with her or something, and she slightly wondered if she wanted him to, especially after he just broke up with Simone Deveaux.

She certainly didn't want to be Peter' Petrelli's rebound girl, especially when he was most likely still in love with Simone.

She was surprised that Peter softly pressed his lips against hers, moments after he and Simone broke up. It was everything that she had hoped their first kiss would be like, except for one thing: he was probably still on the rebound.

And she wasn't going to be his rebound girl.

"Claire?" He questioned as he stared at his best friend/roommate's actions as she slowly backed away from him.

"I don't want to be your rebound girl, Peter," She told him before running to his room, the room that he had given up for her when she had moved into the place.

Peter silently groaned as he stared at the closed door, and if he focused hard enough, he could hear her crying softly into the pillows.

And he silently knew that Claire was right, he had been treating her as his rebound girl, and he knew that Claire deserves better. At the same time, he wondered what his feelings for Claire were.

**-The End**


	14. Haunted

Title: Haunted

Author: Cesia Illuser/Warangel88

Pairings: Claire/Peter/Niki and slight Niki/DL

Warnings: Spoilers for FYG it could be taken as Cesty or Non

Author Notes: Niki is probably out of character in this fic. Loosely inspired by the song Haunted by Rihanna

Thanks Ellie for Betaing

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes

Niki wasn't blind.

She knew quite well that the only thing that was keeping her relationship with the younger Petrelli brother alive was lust and the fact they both lost some dear to them five years ago.

She had lost her husband and son in the explosion, while he had some blonde cheerleader who obviously meant the world to him

She silently knew that Peter would think of her constantly, he would stare at a picture of the blonde haired girl who had a bright smile on her face.

And it was so silly to think that she was being haunted by the mere presence of his memory this seventeen year old girl, not like she was falling in love with him or anything. She had only loved one man and it certainly wasn't Peter Petrelli, but he made her feel less alone in this cruel world, and she honestly felt a bit of comfort in his presence.

But she silently knew that if Claire Bennet ever walked through that door he would instantly dump her in a second, of course, she would probably do the same if her dead husband walked through that door as well.

Her pale blue eyes silently wandered towards her lover in the corner of the club, noticing him embrace a brunette, her face buried in the white cotton cloth of his tank top.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that the brunette was the cheerleader that he had fallen for five years ago, just no longer a blonde. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Claire had dyed her hair to escape the government.

She allowed a small smile grace her lips as she let the pair to get to know each other all over again.

And she no longer felt haunted by the girl's presence.

**-The End**


	15. Cherry Filled Chocolates

Title: Cherry Filled Chocolates

Author: Cesia Illuser/Warangel88

Pairing: Claire/Peter

Warnings: Non Cesty

Author Notes: Loosely inspired by my own craving for cherry filled chocolates.

Thanks Ellie for Betaing

Disclaimer: I dont own Heroes

Claire Bennet had a craving for chocolate, to be more particular, cherry filled chocolates, the type of candy that was usually found around Valentine's Day, or whenever they start advertising for Valentines.

And she honestly thanked her lucky stars when she found a bag of Cherry filled Hershey kisses when she had to run to the store for some groceries.

While she knew that Peter would usually come with her, considering it had become their little tradition on Fridays to go shopping then rent some movie afterwards, she silently knows that his extra hours at the hospital and his studying to become a doctor were causing him exhaustion lately.

She had offered to go alone so Peter could get some rest, and had simply asked what type of movie he wanted to watch and, not surprisingly, what she considered to be a guy film considering he usually picked from the action and horror section more than anything else.

She had kissed him softly on the lips when she saw the hesitance in him of letting her go shopping and picking out the movies, and slightly teased him that he could make it up to her later that evening.

She had opened the bag of sweets sometime during his movie which for some reason, always followed his own.

"Do you want one, Peter?" she questioned softly, offering a purple foil covered chocolate to him that was obviously shaped like a Hershey kiss.

Peter silently stared at the piece of chocolate in her hand before glancing at her lips, and he wondered if she had already tasted the sinfully delicious treat.

He leaned his head forward and kissed her softly, tasting the mixture of chocolate and cherry filling that filled the chocolate treat.

Neither of them really noticed the bag sliding to the carpeted floor, causing half of the foiled chocolates to spill out of the bag.

They were too caught up in each other to even care about the chocolates or the movie that was currently playing on the TV-set.

**-The End**


	16. Teddy Bears

Title: Teddy Bears

Author: Cesia Illuser/Warangel88

Pairing: Claire/Peter

Warnings/Spoilers: Future Fic Non Cesty

Author Notes: Thanks Ellie for Betaing

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes

Her dad would always give her teddy bears.

He would always bring back souvenirs whenever he went on business trips to other states, other countries, and she loved each and every one of them.

They were her treasures.

Peter had laughed at her when he saw all the teddy bears that decorated her room, not necessary a full-blown laugh, but he would get this teasing look in his eye that would make her feel slightly childish, and she silently wondered if it was a bit childish to have a room full of teddy bears.

Not like it really mattered now, she supposed. She had packed up the bears in boxes when she moved in with Peter a couple of years ago.

And it honestly wasn't until her father gave her a teddy bear when her daughter Elizabeth was born that she suddenly remembered the teddy bears sealed away in boxes. It was honestly Peter's idea to unseal them and decorate the shelves with them in their daughter's room.

Claire silently watched as her daughter pressed the small, white teddy bear closer to her as she continued to slumber. She recognized it as the teddy bear that her father gave her when she was in the hospital, after giving birth to her.

She felt her husband creep up behind her, softly pressing a tender kiss against her golden locks as he watched their daughter sleep.

"I wonder if Noah is going to spoil her with teddy bears in the future," Peter mused lightly, his voice soft almost a whisper, but Claire could hear husband clearly.

Claire smiled at him before pressing her lips against his, "You know that he will."

**-The End**


	17. Morphine

Title: Morphine

Author: Warangel88

Pairing/Characters: Claire/Peter

Warnings/Spoilers: Everything up to S3 EP7

Rating: PG - PG13

Disclaimer: Don't own Heroes

Author Notes: My entry to the PaireChallange. Thanks Ellie for betaing

He only paid half a mind to the wet rag softly wiping away the remains of the blood from his fall at Pinehurst as his niece cleaned him up.

Even though he, at that moment, was hardly thinking of her as his niece and he was silently glad that she didn't have the power to read minds because she'd probably never speak to him again if she did.

She'd probably slap him and call him a pervert or something.

But it's not like it's completely his fault that his body was reacting to her soft, gentle touch that was so different from that of her future self, who he had the displeasure of meeting.

He glanced into her worried, emerald green eyes and, for a moment, he could have sworn the world paused, and the only thing that mattered at that moment was them, no upcoming apocalypse created by his own father's hand.

Perhaps it was the pain-killers that he had dosed up on before Claire started patching him up, but he never really quite realized how much he truly loved Claire before he got a rather rude awakening when his future self teleported him to the future.

He couldn't help but lean forward slightly until his lips were pressed against hers in a soft kiss, and he was honestly in shock when he felt her responding to the kiss. Realizing his feelings weren't as one-sided as he thought.

For that moment, he wished the world could be on pause so he didn't have to worry about Pinehurst, the escaped villains, or the warning his future self had given him.

But the hands on the clock kept turning.

the end


	18. Skeletons in the Closet

**Title: Skeletons in the Closet**

**Author: Warangel88**

**Pairings: Claire/Peter, Heidi/Nathan**

**Warnings/Spoilers: Loose speculation or S4 maybe**

**Author Notes: Written for Fallenmagic for the drabble request challange I currently have going on my LJ. Thanks a bunch for betaing Ellie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.**

Heidi was no fool when it came to her step daughter, or to anyone else in the Petrelli family for that matter, to know that they had skeletons in the closet.

She supposed Angela was the worst of them, she started to wonder if everything that crossed her mouth was a lie and she had certainly become suspicious of Nathan lately, who had even gone as far as to say that it would be better for everyone if she simply took full custody of Monty and Simon, and never contacted Nathan again.

She refused to obey; whatever her relationship may have been with Nathan, she admit that she was pissed at him for many things, their sons still needed their father. It wouldn't be fair to them if he only tried to be a father to Claire, whilst they were casted aside like yesterday's garbage.

It wasn't that she hated Claire; in fact, they got along with each other quite well, enough to know that she and Peter were in a somewhat secret love affair.

As far as she knew she was the only who knew about their incestuous doings that were usually behind closed doors, even though there were some other hints, such as they were always together at fundraisers. Claire was always by his side.

Everyone else passed it off that that she preferred to be with Peter because she felt comfortable with him, which was only partially the truth.

Of course, when she saw them kissing in a darkened hallway it only confirmed her suspicions of them being together, and she was only happy that Nathan and the boys had gone to a baseball game for father and son bonding time. Peter was invited as well, but he declined the invitation, saying that Nathan needed to be with his sons again and be a father to them.

Strangely enough, she didn't feel disgusted that they were committing a sin in front of her, in fact a small smile spread across her face. Claire had found someone that would never leave her, someone who was immortal like her. Claire had shared her secret to her in one of their "mother/daughter" bonding times, including how she met Peter, and how she always had a crush on him. Something that she can honestly understand; Peter was her prince charming or knight in shining armor saving her from the wicked wizard.

Her sapphire blue eyes glanced around the table; Angela was still watching Nathan like a hawk, Nathan seemed to be the same as ever and Peter and Claire were sitting next to each other like usual, and while it may have seemed like a typical dinner, she knew that each one of them had a skeleton in the Petrelli closet. Heidi knew what Peter and Claire's dark secret was, but she had yet to learn Angela's, and it was Angela's skeleton that she feared most, knowing that it would cause everyone in the family more grief. She prayed that nobody would ever learn what that skeleton may be.

**-the end**

**please review**


	19. Reincarntion

**Title: Reincarnation**

**Author: Warangel88**

**Pairing: Claire/Peter, Claire/OC(?)**

**Spoilers/Warnings: Speculation for S4**

**Author Notes:Written for Commen Sense for my Drabble contest going on. Inspired by a Japanese song Reincarnation by Yukana. Thanks a bunch Ellie for Betaing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.**

_An important person  
Is starting to disappear again  
Nevertheless  
My tears won't spill  
What did I lose in exchange  
For the eternal ?_

It had been seventy five years since Peter died during his fight with Sylar.

While she was honestly glad that Sylar would never be able to terrorize her or anyone else, she had never wanted Peter to die as well.

He was pretty much the last family she had left besides Heidi (who was now dead) and her step brothers Simon and Monty (both of them died a couple of years ago). When Sylar had regained control of himself after being Nathan, he killed all those responsible for his change, and that made his past victims' injuries look like a gun wound to the chest compared to what he did to them.

It had been shortly after they'd found Angela's body that she had fallen into his bed as his lover, maybe both of them had just been looking for comfort from each other.

A couple of weeks after they had made love to each other, Peter confronted Sylar, realizing that it was inevitable that the two of them must fight. In the time between making love and Peter's death they had acted like a couple.

Ever since his death, she had never got into a romantic relationship again, not that she cut herself completely off of having a relationship with everyone. She just never saw the point, why have a romantic relationship with someone if she knew that they were just going to die somewhere along the road?

However she admitted that her thoughts started to change when she met him at the café she was working at. His name was Peter Pestrokali.

He even looked like him with the same emo-ish look, kind soul; he was even studying to become a doctor and had an empath power like her Peter.

The only difference from this guy and her Peter, besides the fact they weren't related, was the fact that this Peter had a lighter brown hair than her Peter.

It didn't take long until she started to believe that this Peter was her Peter, just that he was reincarnated.

While she may have never been a firm believer of reincarnation before, she was honestly starting to believe it in now.

_Aren't the weights of the eternal  
And the vanishing life same?  
Because I can be reborn  
Every time when I overcome space and time  
If I can meet you again  
Then I will surely know_

_~Reincarnation-Yukana_

_**-the end**_

_**Please review**_


End file.
